Dead
by glitterNsprinkles
Summary: Poor Hamtaro. He died.
1. Poor Hamtaro, He Died

**(A/n) Someone reviewed and said I could've written this a lot better. So i did. = ) It's a lot shorter though. ~Cheers.**

* * *

A new girl moved to town.

She made friends with a girl named Laura and went over to her house one day.

She had a hamster named Hamtaro. It was too cute.

The new girl squeezed the hamster a little too tight. It cried. It hurt. Eventually his bones were crushed and the poor hamster's eyes fell out of his head. There was so much red. Laura screamed and cried. Her poor hamster was dead. Poor Hamtaro, he died.

No one liked the new girl anymore.

Though it didn't matter.

She smiled and thought, they'll all be dead soon.


	2. The Best Garden in Town

**(A/n) This wasn't really INTENDED to be a chapter deal, but I guess for some reason everyone thought it did (I got a couple of people who put this under their story alerts). It was supposed to just be a gross short thing. But I don't mind writing a couple more. I'll just write till everyone's dead. = ) Oh, I love gore!**

**

* * *

**

She had a girl from her class chained to her backyard.

Chained? No.

The new girl had hacked off the girl's arms and legs with an axe not too long ago. Her yard rained red! How pretty that was! The limbs were lying somewhere nearby. Really, the new girl was just surprised the girl hadn't died yet!

Then, chopped off the girl's head!

Off with your head!

The girl's name? Ah, It didn't matter too much. She'll remain nameless.

The new girl placed the dead girl's head in a pot and watered her hair with a can.

She sung, the best garden in town!

She thought, she thought.

She would have the best garden in town.


	3. Paint the Tiles Red!

She sat by herself at lunch.

Everyone started rumors that it was her that killed their good friend! They joked she still kept the head in her yard in a pot! How right they were! They were so right, the new girl laughed.

Two girls named June and Kylie dared make fun of her.

They were in the bathroom, and unfortunately for them, the new girl had brought her axe to school today! Oh, what a site that was!

The walls and floors were painted red!

Two poor girls laid dead on tile, with their heads lost in a girls backpack.

Of course you know what she did when the new girl went home.

She placed two new heads in two new pots.

Then watered her garden and sung a song.

How lovely her garden was!

It was quite lovely.


	4. Love, Love, Love

She fell in love that day!

The new girl fell in love!

Love, love, love, she sung.

His name was Travis and he had quite the attitude! He spit wads of paper through a straw into her hair, sent glares in her direction from across the room. She only smiled. He was cute, too cute. She smiled, she grinned. She'd love to have that face near!

She followed him home one day. She left the dead hamsters she borrowed from June and Kylie and left them in his room. They were quite cute!

She followed him everyday for about a week.

She finally killed the boy on the way home with an axe! Oh, it was lovely!

She was sure to put his head somewhere extra special.

She left him in her room by the window.

She watered him thoroughly and sung a song

She sung, love, love, love.

He had the best face.


	5. Kana Colada

She killed a girl named Kana today.

She killed the girl in her own house! How she managed to pull that off?

She left quite the mess! The girl's parents were gone, so the new girl thought she'd help herself to the blender. Hopefully you know what she did with that blender (or hopefully not)! It was quite a site!

What did she do with her new creation?

It wasn't all too important.

She stared at her new head. She held it in her hands. It was quite messy.

What an ugly face, she said. She wasn't all that pretty.

She thought about taking off the glasses, but decided to leave them on.

She put the girl named Kana's head towards the back.

She wasn't all too pretty.

Her garden was still too lovely, however.

Oh, was it lovely!


	6. The Red Garden

A boy named Roberto got quite upset with her that day.

He vistited her house! What a fool he was.

He knew she killed Travis. He knew she killed everyone.

He was really mad. And he asked, why do you do this?

He should've held his temper.

She then pointed out to the window, where her array of fine heads and flowers lived. The boy was speechless. He couldn't say a word!

Oh, but what's there to do?

His head came right off and rolled on the floor!

You do have a pretty face, she said.

Of course, she put the boy's in a pot.

But what was there to do with the body?

Garden décor, she said.

She cut off the limbs and planted them in the ground in between flowers.

She hadn't seen a garden so red.

Ah, the best garden in town.

It was so red.


	7. New Girl, Dead Girl

A few weeks had passed and the new girl's garden was in full bloom. So many heads, there were. But still, she frowned and said, someone's still missing.

She thought for another hour, but couldn't think of who.

Without having to think much more, the girl appeared in her yard.

She said, oh yes, Laura.

She laughed.

Oh, the new girl's head came off.

The new girl couldn't be said new girl anymore, though. Now it's more like dead girl. Ah, the new girl was dead.

Laura cried. Her hands were red.

It only seemed fitting to place the dead girl's head in a pot. And what better place to put it than next to the two adult heads sitting to the side? They could only be the dead girl's parents! Who else?

Laura sat by herself and cried.

All her friends had died.

How sad, how sad.

(To think, this all started with a hamster).

* * *

**(A/n) Okay, THIS is the last chapter. I can't believe this only took me two days to write! What a geek. Hope you liked. ~Ciao.**


End file.
